A Gece Date
by sohini.mukhopadhyay1
Summary: When Tinka is out sick, Gunther asks the next best person he can find to go with him. Is it a date? I do not own any of the characters on Shake it Up, but the Story.


**A Gece Date**

It was a regular afternoon in the Shake it Up studio, and all the dancers just finished rehearsal. Two dancers were out for the day, Rocky, to visit her grandmother out of town, and Tinka, she was at home with the flu. Gunther approaches Cece.

Gunther: Hello Baybee!

Cece: What's up Gunther?

Gunther: I was wandering if you wanted to come with me to the zoo today. I was going to go with Tinka but she is out sick today, and everyone else is too busy to go, so you were my only option.

Cece: Sure I have nothing else to do. Why not? Let me just change, and we can go.

Cece took her dance bag with her to her dressing room, and came back after a few minutes later.

Cece: Ok let's go!

Gunther and Cece arrive at the Zoo moments later, and see no one else is around but the two of them.

Cece: There's no one else here but us, it's kind of nice. We don't have to wait in line for anything.

Gunther: That probably explains why it was so easy to get me and Tinka bell tickets for today.

Cece: Why did you choose today to come?

Gunther: This was for our Birthday.

Cece: Oh today's your birthday? Happy Birthday!

Gunther: Thanks.

Cece spots a beautiful and exotic creature in a cage behind Gunther.

Cece: Look!

Gunther spotted a huge Black Leopard in the cage. He stared in astonishment.

Cece: Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?

Gunther was looking at Cece with a smile on his face, he couldn't help but think that she looked so cute bright eyed, and excited to see the leopard. Gunther was staring at Cece when he answered her.

Gunther: I wouldn't say the most beautiful, but it comes close.

Cece looked at Gunther blushing as she moved her hair from her face behind her ear, knowing what he meant by that. She giggled softly and looked down shyly. Gunther couldn't help but smirk at her shyness. She was super fuckin cute.

Cece: You know Gunther, I'm glad I got to come with you to the zoo today. Especially since it's just the two of us in this zoo, it's even better.

Cece smiles at Gunther with a sweet innocent smile, while she's looking into his Blue eyes, with her Brown eyes. Gunther blushed at this comment. Cece couldn't help but think he was super fuckin cute!

Gunther: Thanks… You too.

They both laugh, and continue to smile at each other. They never spoke with each other like this before. They were always in heated arguments with each other, and Gunther always did flirt with Cece but more as a game than anything truly genuine. She liked this side to him. It was nice.

Cece: I've never seen this side to you Gunther. You should show it more often.

Gunther: Yeah? You like what you're seeing? (Flirtatiously)

Cece: As a matter a fact, I do.

Cece bit her lip, when she said this last part to him.

Gunther: I would say the same for you Jones.

Cece smiled at him, when he said this as he smiled back at her at his own comment, they both continued to walk for a while. He bought her a stuffed Bear, and when it started getting chilly, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around Cece and walked her back to her apartment door.

Cece: I had a great time tonight Gunther.

Gunther: I had fun too.

There was silence between both of them, they were both waiting to say something. Cece was blushing with her head turned around, and Gunther was scratching the back of his head nervously, while blushing.

Gunther and Cece: So you want to do this agai—yeah!

Cece: Yes! Great! So I'll—

Gunther: I'll see you around… I'll call you.

Cece: Yeah!

Gunther was about to leave. Cece wanted him to kiss her, she face palmed at herself, but then she called after him.

Cece: Wait Gunther!

Gunther stopped and looked back.

Cece: You forgot your Jacket. (She takes it off and hands it to him).

Gunther replies with a thanks and then grabs it, leaving her to once again to face palm, but then he stops her as he calls after her.

Gunther: Wait Cece!

Cece: Yeah?

She looked hopeful with her Chocolate Brown eyes staring right at him.

Gunther: You should keep it, I don't mind.

Cece: Oh (disappointed) right. Ok.

They Both turn around but Gunther calls after her again.

Gunther: Wait Cece!

Cece: Yeah?

Gunther: Never mind

…

Cece: Wait Gunther, this is getting Fucking ridiculous! We both know you want to kiss me right now, and we both know I want to kiss you back. So I guess what I'm trying to say is… It's ok if you kiss me.

Gunther: Are you sure?

Cece: Just shut up and kiss me already! (Losing patience).

Gunther: Finally

Right after he said this, Gunther didn't hesitate to grab her quickly in his arms and kiss her hungrily, as she kissed him back the same way; they did this for a good seven to eight seconds. Then they came back for air. They both had a smirk on their face. Cece started to unlock her door.

Cece: I'll see you around

Gunther: Bye bye Baybee!

They both were out of each other's site, and had a look on their face clearly saying that kiss was the best thing that ever happened.

 **The End**


End file.
